Battle Scars
by Ashes-floating-in-the-sky
Summary: Sometimes, most of the comfort you seek can be found in the people you least expect it to be in. HermioneXDraco Changed summary. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Victory

I could do was silently pray that my Harry was alright, at midnight, the shelter was burned down and we were separated along with the other members of the Order. I ran as far as my legs would carry me, I was almost at the other end of the forest, just a little bit more until I reached Hagrid's house. I continued to run, ignoring the cramps my legs had created from sprinting so long but I continued on until I reached Hagrid's house. The sight before me froze me into spot, they had burned Hogwarts game-keeper's house down and now they were going to burn him over his own fireplace.

The first thing that came to mind was the body bind spell. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I screamed at the man holding the torch just about to light the wooden stake on fire. The men in black, death eater cloaks turned to face me.

I back away slowly before whipping around and running into the forest again, ditching my white heals in the process and running bare foot. I turned around to see two masked Death Eaters catching up to me quite quickly. "Petrifacus totalus!" I screamed again, assured only by the thump of a heavy body on the ground that my spell had hit.

I heard a outraged yell, and when I turned around, the Death Eater who hadn't fallen was pulling out his wand. "Expelliarmus!" I yelled, but I missed and hit the actual guy instead. "Whoops." I thought to myself before stopping to catch my breath.

"Accio wand," I said, resulting in the man's wand shooting into my waiting hand, "accio robes," I added after thinking I would need more camouflage, after all, I was running in a white tank top with white short-shorts, so I did need all the camo I could get. I hastily put on the robe and shoved the wand into my bra to make sure it didn't fall out when I was running. I continued to run with the cloak flowing behind me, and kept on going until I reached the other end of the forest. Only then did I realize they were putting up a shield to protect Hogwarts and I was locked out of it, almost till I saw a hole and realized it was sealing up very quickly and I had to take this chance, now. I raced to the rapidly sealing hole and dove right in time for me to pass through and land safely on the other side.

"Harry!" I half screamed, half shrieked. I ran across the bridge and into Hogwart's grounds and saw Harry and Ron fighting of a group of four Death Eaters. "So some got trapped huh?" I thought to myself before running into battle and firing a few spells.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled at a Death Eater about to kill Fred Weasly, strange she reminded me of Rowena Ravenclaw. I looked back again at the woman who had attempted to kill Fred but she was no longer there. I looked at Fred lying on the ground looking like he would pass out any moment now.

"Hey Fred, Fred." I said slapping his cheek to get his attention. He looked my way and smiled in a dazed trance. I looked at him and the first thing that popped into my mind was: What the hell just happened to Fred? Without thinking for another moment, I levitated him and cast a shielding charm on him until we reached Hogwarts.

As soon as I turned around, I saw Luna being cornered by a raging Death Eater, although Luna looked calm on the outside, you could tell that she was scared, you could see it in her eyes. I ran at the Death Eater and promptly shove him to the side before the spell leaked out of his mouth. I looked at Luna, smiled and ran into the front doors of Hogwarts.

I set Fred down before rushing outside again only to be hit with a muro lapideo spell, fired none other than Draco Malfoy himself. "Oops! Sorry Granger, I was aiming for the Death Eater behind you!" Malfoy called to me before busying himself with trying to crush the Death Eater he was so desperately trying to kill. I just sighed; about how stupid Malfoy was sometimes, about the stress of fighting Voldemort, and about how I might die in this battle but at least I would die as a hero.  
"Avada kedavra!" I screamed, aiming my wand at Feinir Greyback, who dropped dead on the spot, I didn't want to kill him with a Unforgivable Curse, it was the first curse that barreled out of my lips. I had just killed somebody, but saved somebody in the process, I tried to convince myself but I wasn't buying any of the B.S. that my mind came up with. I just stood frozen on the spot, horrified with what thought stuck in my head, everything just seemed to slow down, time seemed to have stop for a second before I came back into reality. I had a battle to fight and I didn't intend to lose.

I snapped back into reality when a heard a scream, a very familiar scream, one that belonged to…to…to…Tonks. I turned around, desperately trying to locate where the sound came from with no avail. The scream ended as quickly as it had come, abruptly stopping like she was forced to stop. 'NO! It can't be!' the possibility that she was killed popped back into my head. With no time to think about that, I shoved the thought out of my head before stunning Bellatrix Lestrange and vittas hyacinthinas lux'ing her.

I saw Tonks lying on the ground, lifeless and limp in the middle of a clearing, one of the Lestrange brothers sneering down at her. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I roared at the one closest to Tonks, which I assumed was Avery Lestrange. I chuckled lightly to myself before dragging Tonks back to the castle so that Remus could have some last words with her.

"HARRY! RON! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I suddenly shrieked at the top of my lungs so that my voice could be heard through the battle. No reply came to me; well it's expected because we are in the middle of a war here. I ran into the castle and out of the back towards Hagrid's hut for the second time of the night except I didn't go to Hagrid's, I went to the boat house at bank of the Black Lake. I continued running till I reached the lake side house which I heard thumping and hisses inside. Harry's eyes were almost as large saucers, widening with every groan and thump that was heard.

"Bloody hell, Snape must be having a really horrible time in there." Ron whispered hoarsely when the thumping stopped and the crack of Apparation was heard. Harry gave a ghost of a nod and crept towards the entrance of the boat house only to find that there was a nearly dead and very bloody Snape lying on the ground. Harry rushed towards Snape, kneeling next to his most hated Potions professor, his face damp with tears that had managed to escape.

"Take them!" Snape had managed to rasp, his eyes darting downwards toward his tears.

"Hermione, give me a flask, a tube, anything I can use to bottle up his tears!" Harry hissed, I opened the bottomless bag and pulled out a glass flask that Harry used to contain Snape's tears with before Snape muttered something to Harry and took his final breath, with that, his body went limp and his head lolled to the side in eternal sleep.

Harry stood up and that was the sign that we were going to rush back to the castle and while he looks into the pensive of memories, we were to go down to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve a basilisk fang or two then kill Nagini, a living horcrux Voldemort has by his side at all times.

As we continued for what seemed like an eternity run to the castle, we stopped at the entrance, Harry gave me a nod and we went our own separate ways. While Ron and I had gone to the Chamber, Harry had gone to the forest to face Voldemort.

After Ron had spoken Parseltongue to the door, we went to the basilisk remains and pulled out two teeth, one for Ron and one for myself. Ron laid the cup horcrux we had obtained in Bellatrix's vault and nodded at it while gazing at me. I shook my head. "I can't," I whispered hoarsely, trying to be strong enough to destroy a horcrux. Ron gently shook his head before replying.

"All the more reason to Hermione, you're the only one who hasn't destroyed one yet." He murmured quietly to me. I took a deep breath, somehow, Ron's words managed to move me, I raised my arm, I had to be strong for the people out there fighting the war, exhaled, if I destroyed this piece of Voldemort's soul, those people risking their lives out there would have a easier time killing him, and plunged my arm down, into the middle of the cup, where it looked like it was having a seizure.

The horcrux suddenly erupted and it looked like Voldemort had taken on a watery appearance of three Voldemort heads and no body. Ron and I immidately stood up from reflex and ran towards the exit at full sprint not bothering to look back at the water Voldemort, but it was no use, water spilled upon us and we were soaking wet, and in addition in shock. My lips made a perfect 'o' as the cold water stopped cascading down my back and I was standing there with Ron in cold, soaking clothes, but that didn't stop me. I turned to Ron and smiled at me, he smiled back at me before leaning in a catching me in a low, melting kiss that seemed to last for all eternity, I didn't want to leave Ron's arms, but we had a mission to complete.

We pulled apart from our kiss and immediately, I broke into a fit of giggles, Ron smiling from ear to ear, literally.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documen

Chapter 2: Cheated

Ron and I had been married for a just a bit past a year and we were madly in love with each other, or so I thought. I never knew Ron started pretending to love me just as the start of our second year of marriage happened, but today I found out.

"What time are you coming back home 'Mione?" Ron asked while looking over his morning edition of the Daily Prophet and sipping coffee. I gazed at him with confusion, he had started asking me when I would come back home at the start of the year and it was starting annoy me but at the same time give me a feeling of confusion and suspicion.

"I've more work to do today, so I'm guessing around ten in the night. Why?" I asked Ron curiously. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity and finally he gave me an answer that I had actually believed when it was so obvious that he was lying, typical, naïve me.

"W-well, I uh…just wanted to prepare something for…err….you and I wanted to know when you would come to that um… I know when t-to make it so it won't s-s-spoil," he stuttered and just stared at him with pure confusion. Make something for me? Who was he joking? He couldn't even make potions and now he was talking about making me something to eat, bloody hell! I would probably die of a severe case of food poisoning.

"No need Ron, I'll just go out and eat," I said just barely holding back a sigh. When I looked at the clock, it was almost eight in the morning and I was expected at nine. I squealed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready, brushing my teeth, combing my hair, casting a few charms on my hair so it was controllable, and putting on some light make-up. I ran out of the bathroom and into our room where I snatched the wardrobe door open and grabbed a crisp short sleeve oxford shirt, black trousers and to top of the outfit, a blazer.

I grabbed my work bag, gave Ron a hurried kiss, and nearly ran out the door to Apparate to the Ministry. When I hurried through the door to my private office, I was shocked frozen at who stood there. What was Draco Malfoy doing in _my _office, smoking a cigarette and polluting _my _air? I was horrified at the thought of breathing in a lungful of air with cigarette smoke in it and just thinking about that made me want to vomit.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in my office?" I snapped at him and when he turned around, I was shocked. He was paler than normal with blood-shot eyes and slightly sunken eyes, not to mention that he looked a lot thinner than he already was at Hogwarts.

"I was sent here from my department to have a meeting with you for some bloody Merlin knows why reason!" he snapped back at me while taking another drag from his cigarette. I snatched his cigarette out of his hands and crushed it in my palm, ignoring the burning pain that was caused by the still-very-much-alive cancer stick.

"Don't smoke in my office, it pollutes my clean air and the smell of the smoke makes me want to bloody vomit. If you want to smoke, then bloody smoke in your own bloody office," I hissed at him while he was just gave me a cold look in between 'should I hex you into obvilion?' and 'can I strangle you right now for taking my cigarette away?'.

"Deal with it Granger or was it Weasley, I don't give a dipshit about your opinions so shut up and let's get to work." Malfoy sneered at me and gave me the infamous Malfoy smirk when my mouth was gaping open at his comment and the fact that he had just insulted me in my own office. "Gonna catch some flies in there soon if you don't close your trap," he said, giving me that infuriating smirk

"Fine, let's get to work." I said with a defeated sigh. He pulled out a file of papers and contracts, and I looked them over curiously. "What are we discussing about today?" I asked slowly eyeing the papers cautiously.

"About you being transferred to the Department of Mysteries, the leader of that Department sent me here to discuss your transferring with you and you can choose to decline if you would like to but then, position you are being offered is…highly wanted by many who happen to work in and outside of the ministry," Malfoy said with a exasperated sigh and shot a cold glare my way.

"Let me look over it and I'll decide whether I want this position or not," I said making a grab for the papers, just a few more centimeters and would've reached my destination but my fingers were smacked roughly by none other than Draco Malfoy. I glared at him and reached for the papers again and this time, I reached home because I grabbed the papers in a frenzy and Malfoy's hand slapped onto the desk where mine where only seconds earlier. He gave an irritated snort before clearing his throat and looked irritated but amused at the same time.

"Regarding your transferring Granger, you have a two week span to decide whether you'll accept this position or not, you will be paid 40 galleons a week, you must work at least thirty hours a week, and you will be expected at nine in the morning and before," Malfoy drawled unconcerned with the fact that I wasn't really paying attention to him and instead were looking over the contracts and paper works.

After I was finished reviewing the paperwork for the third time, I put it back into the file and shoved it into bag before shooting Malfoy another furious glare before walking out of my office, "oh and remember to lock up!" I added before shutting the door and hearing a muffled grumble from behind it. I walked to the apparation point to get back home the cleaner, more efficient way, and surprise Ron with my transferring and that I came home early in the evening for once.

As soon as I reached the living room of my three roomed flat, I hear strange noises, ones of moaning, groaning, and grunts, but to be general, they were very inappropriate. I was silently hanging on to the last tiny bit of hope that it wasn't Ron in there fucking Lavender Brown, that it were some other people who had broken into the flat and were currently going to start _that_, but deep down inside, I knew it was Ron, and it snapped my heart into two.

"When will she be back Won-won?" asked Lavender her voice a high-pitched whine.

"She said ten in the night so we have plenty of time, love," was Ron's reply and that shattered my heart into ten pieces. _'Love'_ was a word he used to normally call me, not thick, slag cows like Lavender Brown. The simple thought of it made my heart shatter like a how a window would shatter when a rock was thrown through it, into countless pieces.

I walked slowly to the door, it seemed to take a whole eternity, and reality seemed to slow down as my hand rested on the doorknob. Ever so slowly, I twisted it open, fraction by fraction, until the door was just a crack open, and the sight through the crack made my heart break into more pieces than my heart were already broken into.

"Ron?" was all I managed to splutter, and to make it worse, barely above a whisper. It was all I could offer without breaking down right there and then. He turned to face me, his eyes wide, face flushed, and he hurried to put on some clothes, but I didn't want his apology, I wanted out. Out of this heart-breaking world where my heart was cheated on, manipulated, and then crushed and broken.

"Hermione wait! It's not what it looked like!" Ron called after me, I hadn't even realized I had turned on my heel and was walking towards the guest bedroom; the one bedroom that I felt was safe, calming, and last of all peaceful. I didn't want Ron's apologies anymore because now that I thought thoroughly about it, they all seemed hallow, empty, and never meaning anything at all.

I ripped the door to the guest room open and slammed it close, securing it with complicated wards and charms, then I cast a _silencio_ on the room so that no one would hear the sobs that were threatening to tear out of my throat and not to hear any of Ron's meaningless 'I'm sorry Hermione's'. I was sick and tired of this world treating me like a piece of dog shit, tired that I had worked my bloody arse off working as an friggin' Auror, tired that Ron barely did any work, I suppose just for Quidditch practice, competitions around the world, and while he was on his tours, he probably screwed at least three women every day.

I hadn't even realized that I was crying until I noticed that my eyes were sore, puffy, blood-shot, and damp. I quickly rubbed my tears away and stood up to take a shower, only to realize I didn't have any spare clothes in the guest room. I opened the door a crack and _accioed_ my clothes, having a comfortable pair of pajamas in my waiting hands before I shut the door again and redid the wards all well as the charms again.

I turned the shower knob onto maximum heat, stripped down my clothes, and stepped into the shower. The heat and the water immediately loosened my tense and aching muscles but at the same time made me forget my worries and concentrate on relaxing. All I did was focus on sinking into the highest depths of relaxation and forgetting my surroundings.

But there was that one breaking thought at the back of my mind, and that one thought was that the boy I fell in love with was the same man that broke my heart, and that man's name happens to be Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: So...How was the story? I hope you liked this chapter, i think its longer than the first one so..yeah. I was wondering if I could get at least 5 reviews before posting the next chapter...anyways sneak peak at the next chapter: Hermione gets drunk in the bar and I wonder who she will meet. Wanna take a poll or should i just decide? Anyways, for the poll:**

**1) Draco Malfoy**

**2) Ron Weasley**

**3) Ginny Weasley**

**4) Harry Potter**

**5) Blaise Zabini **

**3) Lavender Brown**

**Anyways...please vote if possible! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Burden Lifted Ever so Faintly

The shower calmed me a bit, but as soon as I stepped out of the calming haven I had, the stress and pain all came crashing down at once on me, making the burden I just lifted come back onto my shoulder, and it felt as if it was choking me, taking my breath away. I wanted to talk to someone so so much right about now, and I the first person who popped into my mind was Harry and maybe Ginny.

I got off the bed I was sitting on, grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and started to frantically scribble down a note that I was going to owl Harry with. I also included a 'don't bring Ginny unless you absolutely have to!' before giving the letter to Pig and whispered, "Give it Harry for me." Before the owl flew away and a distressed Hermione closed the window with a sigh, she thought that Crookshank's death was the most heartbreaking event of her life, but Ronald's betrayal was a whole different story and level of pain.

A good ten minutes later, the floo roared and Harry was knocking on her door in quick, rapid knocks. I smiled to myself, it was a signal they used to use, and this was Harry's backup signal that Ron never knew of. I opened the door a crack just to make sure, and there was Harry in all of his messy glory standing in the flat hall alone, and concerned. I then opened the door all the way before recasting the wards, silencing spells, and locking spells. Then, did I turn to face Harry.

"Mione! You look like you look like you just walked through hell, what happened to you?" Harry asked while I just gave him a tired smile and shook my head, my curls bouncing the process.

"I walked through hell, and it's Ronald's fault. I'll get over it sometime soon," I said with a heavy sigh as tears threatened to fall, showing weakness wasn't what I needed or wanted right now, I needed to be strong for me and deal with this aching pain that throbs in place of my heart. Every throb was a heartbeat, and every hour, it was a war I fought to survive, I needed to get over it and start a new life. Just forget about these pains, forget not forgive though and just move on. Something better always come after the worst right?

"Mione, it's ok to cry you know?" Harry told me softly, but I shook my head furiously. I already promised myself I wouldn't cry from the very beginning. I knew that this was barely any pain compared to what life had in stock for me in the future. I had to fight away this pain no matter how much strength it took, I needed to win. But, when I shook my head, the tears were already pouring over my face in an almost non-stop waterfall as I released all the pain that was bottled up in the form of crying.

I had cried a wrenching hour straight without a stop in Harry's shoulder while he just sat there whispering words of comfort and stroking my hair. Then I had no more tears to cry, and I just sat there sniffling and rubbing napkins over my wet, red, swollen, and puffy eyes that were so sore. "Don't rub them, it'll only make the pain worst, let me get a few cucumbers for you, I'll be right back," Harry said softly. He then proceeded to get the cucumbers that would make my eyes back to normal, there was a soft knock on the door, symbolizing that Harry was already back, and he had just left, too.

I waved my hand and the door opened to a Harry holding a green cucumber some salt. I looked at him, the cucumber, and then the salt and raised one of my eyebrows for a explanation. He looked sheepishly at me before replying.

"After you sliced off two pieces, I was going to eat the rest," Harry said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck and giving me a childish grin. I just returned a small smile at him before _accio_ing the cucumber from him and slicing it into two pieces with a simple spell, then giving the rest to Harry for him to eat. I lie down on the bed and let the cucumbers do their job, before I even knew it, I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up, I found a note on the bedside table and it was a sorry note from Harry saying that after he finished eating the cucumber, he realized I was asleep, so as not to disturb me, he went back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I sighed and just went back under the covers after requesting a few days off of work.

The next time I woke up was from a nightmare, one of me killing Ron and Lavender whith a muggle weapon of the bow and arrows. I aimed and lets the arrow fly, the only sound of their death was a silent scream and a soft thud of two bodies collapsing to the floor. I felt a satisfied, cruel smile twist into my features and I apparated away to my next target.

I woke up gasping for air and there was sweat on my forehead. I looked around and saw that I was in the familiar surroundings of the guest room in the flat that Ron and I shared. This place was wearing me down, too filled with memories, I had to leave or I'd go insane in no time flat. I got out of the tangle of comforters and put on some jeans, a loose cow neck shirt that hugged my curves, and those bloody heels that made me feel like I would topple over because I was so tall. I growled curses under my breath before I grabbed my coat, got my purse, and left.

I apparated to the closest company that sold single family homes and that was in muggle London. I ended up in front of a company named Wizarding Homes. I nervously opened the door and stepped inside, but when I got inside, I almost wanted to turn back and run back outside. Lavender Brown worked here, the last person I wanted to see.

"Brown, fancy meeting you here," I hissed under my breath. She only looked up to shoot me a look of disgust before turning back to work. I strode to her and sat down in front of her. I gazed until she snapped at me.

"What are you doing here Granger? Coming here to get your husband back? Deal with it, he doesn't want you anymore, he has me, the better one, so get lost," Lavender sneered at me. Even though I knew she was a thick headed cow and a slut, I never knew in my life that she was this thick _and _stupid enough to rub it in my face.

I looked at her then smiled, a cruel smile I bet scared the living daylights out of her. "I don't care about you or your relationship to Ronald anymore but don't you even dare bring up this subject with me, do you understand. If you ever do so again, don't blame me for my actions. You only have yourself to blame," I snarled, my voice ice cold laced with malice and poison while Lavender just stared and gave a frightened nod.

"I didn't even know a slut-whore like you could get a job as good as this one while fucking my husband up," I sneered with a calculating, cold smile. Lavender just stared back with her trap wide enough to catch flies and stared at me with wide open eyes as she looked around to see if anyone had overheard.

"Just give me the reason you're here Granger, I don't have time for you." Lavender just said tiredly while staring at the clock, and so I began, telling her I wanted a new Single family home that was two stories high with at least three rooms. In the middle of our chat, the door opened wide and there was a high-pitched bell noise that came from the door and I looked towards it.

There stood Ron in all of his glory, frowning at the sight of Lavender and I talking. He stomped towards us, his frown causing deep creases into his face, making me hate him more, I regretted even loving those creases when we still studied at Hogwarts, those fine creases caused by pure concentration, then he would just give up and ask me for help on the simplest questions one can make a homework assignment for another. Now, those crease where just an embarrassment and  
reminder of how broken and destroyed my married life was. My happy love life was destroyed by Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, and other countless women but still, I needed to remain calm so that Ronald wouldn't think that he had won this war he created.

"'Mione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. How dare he call me 'Mione! He didn't deserve to use my nickname, more or less stand in my presence. And asking what I was doing here? He really was thick wasn't he? Even thicker than two cows standing next to each other, he was just that stupid, didn't he realize that I came here not to have a wonderful, sweet, lovely, tea chat with his mistress but to buy a new house so that I could get away from him and his memory-full house that broke my heart just by stepping into the hallway?

"Ronald, how _nice _to see you here, if I could ask, what are you doing here?" I asked, sarcasm was just dripping off my voice, as runny as runny water, thick as jell-o, and dripped in tons at a time. A fake yet tight smile found its way onto my face. I had a huge urge I could barely restrain to slap both Ron and Lavender before I left this agency, slap Ron, then possible kick his manhood, if he had one. Then maybe the next time I came back, if I did, then I would spill burning hot coffee onto Lavender and say that my hand slipped.

"I came here to pick-up my lovely flower of course, what are _you_ doing here, Mione?" Ronald asked, his eyes narrowed and the grip he had on Lavender's shoulders tightened. Oh, Ronald, clueless as ever, thick head extraordinaire, and the most stupid of the Weasley family. I hadn't realized that I had spoken my thoughts out loud, but I did realize when Ron and Lavender asked me what I had just said.

"What?" I asked totally clueless until I realized that I had spoken my mind about Ron being a clueless idiot. "I think it's true, you see, he copied my homework when we were at Hogwarts, failed a test without me helping him study, and never paid attention in class and needed me to tell him what happened because. He. Fell. Asleep," I sneered, and a ghost of a disgusted smirk played on my lips.

"So what?! My Won-Won is very much smarter than he was before, and that's all that matters, for now of course," Lavender snapped at me, and that was the end of the string. Oh yeah, she just bulldozed right throught my mountain of patience and the place where she reached was a not-so-good side of me.

My hands slammed the table and I leaned into Brown's quivering form, "listen here you bitch, of course Ronald's smarter now because playing Quiddich means flying around on a stick with twigs at the end, tackling other people, getting a ball and scoring it into the hoop. Of course he wouldn't need his brains anymore; he just needs to be barbaric." I sneered before sitting down again. If I was going to become an Auror, then I needed a home as close as possible to the ministry.

"Brown, I need you to find me a house with at least four rooms and as close to the ministry as possible," I snapped in a foul mood before apparating with a loud pop. When I got back into the guest house, I saw that there was a letter on the table, and a black colored owl with three-inch long talons.

The letter was from no other than Draco Malfoy saying that my request to join the Aurors was accepted. I squealed and reached for the door knob, I twisted it and ran outside, getting some raising and bread, then I ran back into the room. I fed the owl some of the chow I brought into the room and petted the owl's soft feathers. It nuzzled its head into my palm before screeching and flying out through the window. I sighed and smiled, things were going my way for now, and that was the way I wanted it to go from now one, but I better not push my luck, for that may tip things out of my way.

* * *

So...Sorry for not updating! I have only cruddy 5 GB of data at home cuz I live in the hills...so yeah...but I'm at Taiwan now so...I'll try to update every 2 weeks, or even more often here. Sorry! R&R please!

So... I was wondering if Pansy should show up at lunch with Draco and try to get him laid or something. Should Blaise be in there too? Yeah...maybe Hermione will be secretly fuming? IDK...feedback please?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The She-Devil

When I was young, my mother always told me that it took time to heal the wounds. She was wrong, it has been nearly two months since I kicked Ronald Billius Weasly out of my marriage life, and I didn't one single moment of it at all, that shocked look on his face, the way he dropped to his knees in utter misery, begging me to take him back, it was all worth it. He actually expected me to take him back into my life after all he's done to me? Well, he could keep dreaming until the day I let Voldemort willingly kiss me, which would be in about…never.

Today when I went to work as an Auror, I was warmly welcomed by no other than my brother-I-never-had, Avada-Kedavra-survivor-Extraordinaire, and the-boy-who-lived. He smiled so wide that I think that the expression smiling from ear to ear actually came to life.

"So…'Mione…why did you become an Auror?" Harry asked hesitantly, he knew that he hit a sore spot when my face twisted into a grimace almost automatically. A tired smile found its way into my lips and I shook my head.

"They expected way too much out of me, I had to work my bloody arse off at least 72 hours a week, and that was exhausting. I am done with filling out my boss's papers for him, he should have get off his lazy, cigarette smoking ass and fill them out himself," I grumbled half to myself, but Harry heard my whole complaint and burst out in chuckles. "What?!" I snapped irritated, and sure enough, Harry shut up almost instantly.

"Well, you didn't have to risk your life when you're at your desk filling out paperwork for your boss, but here, you have to be alert 24/7 to make sure you don't get your arse handed to you after you died," Harry said with a poker face and I laughed, a real laugh that I had almost forgotten how to voice until now.

"Oh Harry, I'm not going to die, I'm sure running from a werewolf Professor Lupin is much more terrifying than _Stupefying _a man," I said with a light smile on my face. Harry nodded vigorously, remembering when we ran from a rabid Prof. Lupin on the night of a full moon in third year. Hell, I had nightmares about the professor and dementors for weeks after that day, and flying, after I got off Buckbeak, I had to resist the urge to vomit right there and then.

"Well, anyways, we have been assigned a mission for tonight, we heard that a ex-Death Eater by the name of Keylum Rainwood managed to get away from getting captured or killed. We capture him to bring him back for Dementor's Kiss," Harry said easily, how could he say Dementor's Kiss with such nonchalance?

"Harry, how can you say…Dementor's Kiss so…easily?" I asked slowly while turning my head so I could watch his expression while he replied. His eyes flicked with a emotion I couldn't place, and he just shrugged with tight shoulders.

"It's used on every single one of the Death Eaters, except for Draco of course, he was a spy for Dumbledore, so I guess he wasn't counted as a Death Eater. I've seen the process several times already, so I think I've gotten used to it, but the screams, those screams are what haunt my sleep every night," Harry said softly, his face contorted into a dark expression and his eyes glazed over with a look akin to terror.

"Harry, listen to me, those nightmares haunt you because you're watching the process of Dementor's Kiss. Those screams bring back memories, don't they? Those memories of your mother screaming your name, how in third year, Sirius nearly died due to Dementors sucking out his soul, you have nightmares about the past whenever you the Dementor's Kiss happening, right?" I asked quietly, personally, even though I had never been attacked by those dark colored, boney mutations wearing rags, I had nightmares about them for weeks after seeing one.

"L-let's just forget about Dementors alright? We have to go meet up with our team," Harry said harshly, which marked the end of the conversation. When I took another glance at him, his hand was clenched so tight around his wand that I thought I might snap.

We walked for a bit more and then we reached an office which Harry walked into, I just slowly followed him inside, and what I saw made me gasp. There was Draco Malfoy, in all of his glory, along with Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood. Cho turned around and her eyes widened, so did Luna's, and Draco, he just looked bored out of his damn mind.

"Cho? Luna?" I gasped and I made a beeline for them, hugging them as I did so.

"Hermione!" they both said at once and hugged back, I hadn't talked to them in so, so long, seeing them here, on my team just made my day. A cough broke up apart and I looked to the left.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING SOMEWHERE ELSE?" I screamed at Draco, and he just smirked, typical him.

"I have a part timer here as an Auror, and I was sent here to assess you. See if you would make a good addition to the shelf," Draco said, still bored, but the lazy smirk stayed on his face, it made me want to slap it off his face for good.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Let's get this thing over with," Harry said with a tired sigh and started making his way to the portkey.

After spinning round and round for what seems like hours, I was suddenly dropped down onto the grass, Luna and Cho landing next to me, Harry landing on Cho, and Draco Malfoy came gracefully down with a amused smirk lazing on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face before I slap it off," I growled at him before walking out of the park and into the city. Harry was apologizing profusely to Cho while she just blushed and said that it was ok. I just smiled at how well a couple Harry and Cho would be, after all, Harry was single again due to a argument that he and Ginny had over who Harry was spending time with because apparently Ginny couldn't get enough of Harry. Out of the whole week, he spent at least four days with her, and three days with his other friends, and still, Ginny didn't have enough due to the selfish hormonal desires that was overwriting her normally nice and outgoing personality.

"So…where are we going?" Luna asked, her eyes wandering across the sidewalk, while she fingered the wand in her pants pocket. She looked like she was thinking of something else, hence her distant eyes peering up at the sky.

"We are going to wait in a alley for him, it's said that he was going to purchase a certain item there, he should be there in about," Draco looked at his watch, "fifteen minutes if the information is correct." And so…we walked for a few minutes into a alley, and Harry hid in the shadows behind the dumpster. I heard him grumble something about hygiene and rotten shit, I grinned like a Cheshire cat after hearing what he was uttering about.

While Cho, Luna, and I hid in the shadows of the archway, Draco hid in a corner where the end of the arch met the side wall outside. Then, it happened. Urgent footsteps sounded through the archway and I muttered _Stupedfy _and the dealer dropped into a trance-like state. I snatched the case from him and shrunk it, putting it into my pocket.

Right after, I heard another set of hurried footsteps echoing into the archway, but before I could do anything, a hand reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me from where I was and into the chest of a man. My eyes widened and I stiffened, this was bad, really bad. I felt the skin where the wand met my neck dip inwards as he threatened us.

"Drop your wands or else she dies," the gruff commanding voice said, spittle flying out of lips and landing on my cheek as he did so. I admit I was scared, but I wasn't going down today. I intended on going home, taking a shower, have a nice dinner, have a great beauty sleep, and not be a prisoner.

Normal P.O.V

There was a clatter of three wands as they fell to the ground, and the grip that Rainwood had on Hermione only tightened. She couldn't _drop_ her wand because her arms were rendered useless behind her back, and the captor hadn't spotted Malfoy so he was safe.

_This is bad…I hope that the gnargles steal his wand…_ Luna thought to herself while gazing anxiously at Hermione, still locked in the ex-Death Eater's grip.

_Ugh…how shitty is my luck? First I have to deal with Pansy and now this… _Draco though, he was annoyed beyond his limit but at least Rainwood hadn't spotted him yet.

_Good thing I have a spare wand…_ Harry thought before lunging out and casting _Expelliarmus _and Rainwood's wand flew out of his grasp.

The look on Hermione's face would've scared a full grown troll if they were in a brawl, and Harry felt a millisecond of what would be akin to sympathy for Rainwood. _He doesn't know that he's got living hell coming at him in…I would say…ten seconds._ So the countdown began.

Ten seconds…Hermione was beyond pissed, she was livid. How dare Rainwood lay his filthy hands on her?! Nine seconds, she was absolutely beyond her limits when she felt a hand grope her ass. Eight seconds… Hermione's good hand clawed at where her captor held her throat at, her nails broke the skin and Rainwood yelped, dropping the livid woman onto the ground.

Four Seconds…Hermione was on her feet dusting herself off, as if nothing happened at all. Two seconds…she lifted her head and the shadow was no longer covering her eyes. Last second…the look on the woman's face almost made Rainwood piss in his pants. The sickeningly sweet smile the wand pointed at his lower regions where the sun didn't shine.

An almost audible snap was heard within Hermione when she shrieked and kicked her captor in his more sensitive regions and a jinx was cast. "Body-shrink jinx!" Hermione roared and alarmingly, it was aimed right at Rainwood's best friend in the southern regions. A pained scream was heard before Harry, Luna, and Cho picked up their wands to run and see what was happening. Draco just slowly walked out from his hiding spot to see Rainwood was what people would call ROFLing, but he was not laughing. He was clutching his balls in a desperate attempt to stop the pain of his circumcised little friend.

Hermione just shoved a portkey into his pocket and watched as he disappeared with a flash before a satisfied grin let itself onto her features. "Well, now that that's finished…who would like to join me for dinner?" she asked innocently with a beautiful smile gracing her features…or so Draco thought and then he mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking?! _Beautiful?! _He mentally screamed at himself before hearing all of the excuses of "I have things to do…Sorry…" and a three pops of Apparation were heard.

Hermione turned to Draco and her smile became wider. _This is not good… _Draco thought to himself before hearing Hermione talking.

"It's just me and you, Draco. Just us," She said with a Cheshire grin that made me want to marry Voldemort rather than have dinner with the she-devil alone.

* * *

I'm so sorry I took forever to update. Anyways. I wanted to let you know that I am kind of stuck on whether or not to have Harry get back with Ginny or start a relationship with another woman.

So here's a vote...

1) get back together with Ginny

2) get together with Cho

3) get together with another person. (Comment who you want.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awkward Situations

When they arrived at a rather fancy restraunt (**I'm not even going to try and make-up a name for it**), the lady at the front was eyeing Draco like he was piece of her favorite dessert. Hermione just coughed and said a table for two before the waitress led them to a spot by the window that overlooked a forest. She then put the menus on the table, but before leaving, she flashed Draco a coy smile before walking away.

"Did you notice her eye fucking you?" Hermione asked casually while looking through the menu, an occasional glance was thrown at Draco.

"How can I not? It's like I've developed a sixth sense noticing when the ladies are checking me out," he replied while sighing. Hermione wondered why he sighed, so being Hermione, she decided to ask.

"Why did you sigh?" Hermione asked her eyes far away in thought. He just gave her a complicated look.

"Because, I'm always known as Draco Malfoy, the Richest, and not Draco Malfoy, it always frustrates me to no end," he replied quietly.

"Well, your Draco Malfoy the Ferret to me, is that an exception?" Hermione muttered mostly to herself, but Draco still caught it.

"That's even worse!" Draco cried and Hermione just lazily smiled.

"What would you like to order?" the waitress said while flashing Draco another coy smile and batting her eyelashes every second.

"The sirloin steak with vegetables and a little bit of A1 sauce on the side, and for my drink…I want a Bud-Light," he said in monotone while his chin was on his palm and he looked out the window.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

I swear I just saw that waitress fangirling just now…oh whatever I came here to get food and not to watch some women older than me eye-fuck my ex-boss. I cleared my throat and her attention immediately snapped back to me. The poor attempts of a glare on her face made me want to laugh and pound my fist on the table but, for now, I managed to hold it in with a fake cough.

"I want a Caesar's salad with ranch dressing, extra croutons, and for me drink, I want sprite," I said all in one breath as pasted to overly sweet smile on my face that sent the woman running.

"Did you see that glare that she gave me? It was pathetic!" I said laughing while my fist pounded the table. When I looked up again, Draco just looked like I grew a second head and stayed silent. After an uncomfortable few minutes, he finally spoke.

"So…how's Weasley?" he asked casually, with a smirk on his face, the usual one that I just wanted to slap right off his face and into hell's deepest hole.

"Oh how's Weasley you ask? You know…just doing sluts like Lavender Brown," I shot back just as casually and speak of the devil, Ron and Lavender both walked in at the same time.

"Oh speak of the man-slut here he is," I said while putting my head down so that he didn't see me.

"Hermione!" Ron called as he hurried over to our table, and sat down, without my permission. Just seeing Ronald made me cross, but seeing Ronald and Lavender just made me wish I could strangle them both and send jinx them into the 1960's.

"What do you want Ronald? I never said you could sit inside," I nearly spat when I hissed the sentence.

"Oh come on! Just give me a break will you?" Ronald said as he put his arm around the back of my chair.

"Weasley, come to swoon back your ex-wife is it?" Malfoy sneered from across the table and I thanked god that he was here, if he wasn't Ronald and his slut would already be thrown out the window overlooking the forest and tumbling down the hill.

"Malfoy," Ronald spat back, he then gave me an angry questioning gaze I just stared back at him, my expression cross.

"What are you doing here Ronald, I already told you to get out, and take that," I pointed to Brown, "with you," I added. She was giving Draco a hungry gaze like she was about the prance onto him and that just blew me out of the house.

"Ronald, your girlie just happens to be eye fucking Draco," I whispered into Ron's ear and his head snapped into Lav Lav's direction. She licked her lips and gave Draco what Ron would call a seductive smile, but I would just call it a messed up expression. Her eyes where half-lidded and a smile that only sluts could produce was slapped over her face.

I got up from my chair and moved to the one next the only platinum blonde head at our table and I wrapped my arms around him, I felt him immediately stiffen before I whispered into his ear. "Just go with it," I hissed while looking like I was whispering things we could do at night, which I obviously wouldn't do with him, yet.

"So…how about tonight?" I whispered just loud enough for Ron and Lavender to hear and that made Lavender _pissed. _Draco leaned in and I then I realized what he was about to do. It wasn't like he was taking my first kiss but this was Draco Malfoy.

He pressed a kiss to my lips and almost immediately I reacted. I pulled him closer to deepen the kiss then after around forty-five seconds, we pulled away. Ron was angry with rage and Lavender just looked livid. I inwardly smirked; this was going to be fun.

The food came and envy was written all over the older waitress's face as she set the plates down and put mine down roughly. She mustered a fake smile on her face before adding a "enjoy your meal" and hurrying away.

When I drank my sprite it had a weird taste to it but I pushed that aside and faced Lavender. "So Brown…how's the club doing?" I asked casually and she immediately paled and so did Ron.

"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered and turned away. I just smiled too sweetly.

"You know…the club you work at as a part time job, you know the one with strippers down town?" I replied with a smile.

"Hermione…are you trying to say that Lav's a stripper because she is most certainly not!" Ron snapped at me.

"Y-yeah! That's right I'm not some slutty stripper!" Lavender said, her stuttering and nervousness gave it all away.

"Not to mention but the last time I crossed that night club, I saw you dirty dancing with some guy," Draco said absent-mindedly while staring intently at her with a poker face.

"Is that true Lavender?" Ron asked, the hope in his voice, it made me want to laugh.

"I have to go; I have better things to do!" Lavender snapped, her face red as she made her way out of the door and stormed away, Ron shot me a angry glare as he chased after his precious. I burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" I whisper-shouted to Draco while an amused smirk made its way onto his features, he just nodded and started eating.

* * *

Normal P.O.V (about 45 minutes later)

"You know you're a really good kisser," Hermione said as she gave Draco a tipsy smile. He just wondered why she was acting like this until his eyes landed on the sprite. He grabbed it and took a sip, sure enough; it was spiked with some alcohol.

Said man just gave his trademark smirk before hauling her up and escorting her out. Now, on the outside, you see a calm and collected Draco Malfoy that looks like he has done this just done this a thousand times before, and that it was normal for them, but on the inside, you see a panicked, slightly aroused Draco Malfoy that looked like he was on the verge of breaking down, not knowing what to do.

* * *

Draco P.O.V

_What to do? What to do?_ I asked myself internally. _Right…just ask her where her home is and take her back home like a proper gentleman would, _with that thought in my head I smiled towards a now drunken Hermione Granger. _But you aren't a proper gentleman, _a voice snickered somewhere in the back of my mind before I beat it black and blue using my in-my-brain broomstick and threw it into the dark recesses of my mind. _And stay there, _I growled before turning back to the normal time.

"So…where's your home?" I asked casually while smirking, and she just smiled before taking me in a side-long Apparation. When we stilled, we were in the middle of a nicely furnished home and I had to ignore the nauseous feeling and the temptation of vomiting right there and then, seemed like Granger wasn't doing so well because she rushed around a corner and I heard the door slam before hearing the sounds of her dinner getting married to her toilet, courtesy of both the Apparation and the spiked soda.

"Granger?" I called after knocking on the door, and a muffled groan was my reply before the door was opened to present a very tired and sick Hermione Granger to me. I inwardly groaned before hauling her up and carrying her bridal style to the stairs.

"The first door to the right…" I heard her mumble and I had to slightly kick the door open to let me and Granger in because my hands were kind of full. _Kind of?!_ The voice nagged again. I inwardly groaned again and prepared to get myself ready to kindly bully this voice into not talking until I was done with the task at hand.

I dumped her unceremoniously on the bed before I saw what had to be her pajamas folded neatly at the foot of her bed on what seemed to be a wooden trunk with a top that resembled a leather cushion. "Granger, change then go pass out on the bed," I said while tossing the pajamas to said woman but saw it land on the face due to the fact that she was already in la-la-land. I groaned, but this time, I groaned out loud.

I slid her out of her clothes till she was in her undergarments and in turn was about the slip on the tank-top when I noticed how full Granger's chest was, how pale her creamy skin was, and how long and toned her legs were from years of running around at Hogwarts on one of Potter's crazy adventures. I couldn't believe Weasley let go of such a beautiful creature for a slut that called herself Lavender Brown.

I shook my head, trying to clear the not exactly innocent thoughts in my mind and I imagined beating whatever made me think these things. I imagined my god-father naked and I almost puked right on the spot and quickly dressed Granger into her pajamas which consisted of a pink tank top with flannel knee length pants.

I walked out of the room and went down the stairs and wandered into what I assumed was a guest-bedroom and changed out of my normal clothes, striping down into my boxers before slipping under the covers and passing out.

* * *

Hermione P.O.V

I think I woke up with the worst hangover in the history of my hangover record, and I thought the one that came from partying at Ginny and Harry's one year dating anniversary was bad, this was about ten-fold. I groaned at the sunlight that hit my face before waving a hand around and I heard it snap shut. I let out a breath of relief before dragging myself out of bed and into the bathroom that was attached to the room. Thank gods that I had this bathroom or else I think I would die from inconvenience. I stumbled my way through brushing my teeth, washing my face and taking a shower.

When I got out I fumbled with my bathrobe before slamming the closet door open due to my foul mood from the hangover that was suspiciously pointing towards the weird tasting sprite I ordered yesterday. I instantly regretted my decision as the sound made my headache even worse, therefore making me feel even more like living shit than I already did feel. I chose to wear a t-shirt and sweat-pants before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

The sight in the kitchen made me want to scream, run back into my bedroom, and burrow as deep as I could into my blankets as I could. I suddenly realized who changed me into my pajamas that I wore last night and he happened to be standing right in front of me, drinking black coffee, reading the morning paper, looking pretty good when he wasn't trying to- wait _what?!_- and was currently looking at me like I grew another head.

"You're looking at me like I'm an alien Granger," he piped up, his eyes never once leaving the paper in front of him as he smirked and I just groaned in embarrasment.

"Uh gods…I need that Alieve right _now_," I muttered before roughly opening the cupboard and digging through it, and believe it or not, I didn't find it. I nearly had a tantrum right there and then until I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a smirking Malfoy holding my bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Looking for this Granger?" he drawled out lazily, the smirk still in place. I just glared and snatched the bottle and opened the bottle, taking out two and popping them into my mouth and swallowing with a big gulp of water. Then did I realize that Malfoy was standing too close for comfort and was staring right at me like I was a piece of his favorite candy. I just gulped before looking away and went to excuse myself to hunt down the food that was going to be my breakfast and so I could get away from that melting stare.

Oh boy, I could already see that this morning was going to be a uncomfortably awkward one for me.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated so much...I'm sorry! I just got back from my vacation and I just got my wisdom teeth out...it was painful and I still have to wait for the stiches in my mouth to go away too...Sorry! Please understand...?

Anyways...there will be some HarryXCho in the next chappy but I'm kinda stuck on what I should do. I thought, Hmmm maybe Harry can get together with Cho but break up with her after like one date cuz he doesn't feel like she's the right one for him and goes back to Ginny. I don't know yet. Wanna help me with that decision?

I won't be updating that much due to the fact that school will be starting soon. Thank you to those who review and critique. :D Love ya'll.

**I was deciding on making another fan fiction and I'm stuck between three options:**

**1) Naruto**

**2) Naruto and Fairy Tail cross over**

**3) Fairy Tail. **

**Please help me decide! I know its really weird that I'm asking u guys to help me decide what anime Fanfic to make but please help me and vote please! I look forward to the results~~! :D**


End file.
